mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Minty Christmas
A Very Minty Christmas is the fourth direct-to-VHS film released in 2005 before later being re-released on DVD shortly after. In addition to the DVD, a music CD and a coloring book were also released. It stars Minty in an adventure where she tries to save Christmas after accidentally destroying the Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane. In Movie Time Monday, the film finally premiered on December 25, 2006 on Playhouse Disney after the following programs. This is the last time that the channel aired the show. Synopsis When Minty accidentally destroys one of the Ponies Christmas traditions, she must find a way to save the celebration for all of her friends in Ponyville. Story A cheerful song about the joy of Christmas plays as ponies have fun in the snow and enjoy hot cocoa from Fizzy Pop before Pinkie Pie gives a speech starting with the mention of Rainbow Dash, the previous Christmas host. Decorations are put up and designs for the Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane get underway. Once the candy cane is complete, two pegasi put into place. Meanwhile, Minty fixes a snowman that is missing a nose but takes it too far when she knocks its head off. She sacrifices one of her socks to keep it warm then heads to the tree. Gazing at the tree, Minty concludes that the candy cane isn't as straight as it needs to be and takes the balloon up to the top to deal with it since no one is around to do it for her. The weight of the candy cane makes this difficult and the candy cane eventually falls out. Minty watches helplessly as the candy cane hits the snow-covered ground and shatters. Hoping it's not as she saw it, Minty heads down to the ground to find out for sure. Unfortunately, it's just as she saw it and now she has to let everyone know. With everyone busy, no one is able to help her out. That night, Minty is in deep sorrow as she realizes the extent of what she's done. As a compromise, she decides to play Santa and adds a sock to as many house fireplaces as she can and uses a song to explain why. She enters Sunny Daze's house and is nearly caught but saves herself with Santa's signature line. At Pinkie Pie's house, Pinkie Pie too is awakened but actually ends up getting out of bed to learn what's going on. After taking a few minutes to think of a plan, Pinkie Pie suggests Minty visit the North Pole to explain the situation to Santa. Minty is too excited to listen to anything Pinkie Pie says afterwards and takes the balloon up into the sky on her own but knocks over the tree in the process. There, she finds Thistle Whistle, whom despite her fear of clouds comes along for the ride until the balloon catches a tree branch and gets hung-up. The duo slides off and are on the brink of falling into the crevasse below but luckily they're saved by other pegasi. With the weather looking grim, the ponies land at the very spot where Santa lives. Unfortunately, Santa isn't there and has left a note that Minty reads. Star Catcher reminds everyone that the true meaning of Christmas isn't the gifts but the pink glow of their friendship and once the storm clears, they head home. Back in Ponyville, they find the tree is back upright with a 2nd note that shows Minty's compromise was a good idea and is likely going to be used from then on. Characters Main characters * Minty * Thistle Whistle * Pinkie Pie Supporting characters * Star Catcher * Sunny Daze * Rainbow Dash * Sparkleworks * Cloud Climber Other characters' * Cotton Candy * Triple Treat * Sweetberry * Wysteria (no lines) * Skywishes (no lines) * Twinkle Twirl (no lines) * Coconut Grove (no lines) * Razzaroo (no lines) Songs That's What I Love About Christmas Nothin' Says Christmas Like a Pair of Socks The Magic of Christmas That's What I Love About Christmas (Minty's version) Screenshots TV version December 25, 2006 AVeryMintyChristmasPlayhouseDisney.jpg|A TV version of the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Movies